


My Sun and Stars

by Kovicenterprises



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Butt Plugs, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nothing Hurts, Smut, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kovicenterprises/pseuds/Kovicenterprises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sunlight was cast over Ryan's face in such a way that all his freckles were visible. Gavin love to tease him about the spots decorating his face but truth be told Gavin adored them. His favorite freckle was on Ryan's lower lip, its dark shade was a beautiful contrast to Ryan's light pink lips.</p><p>Ryan let out a content sigh when Gavin ran his fingers through his messy locks. Gavin kissed Ryan's cheek lightly, moving down he traced the freckles down his jaw all the way up to his lips. Ryan pulled way after a moment and laughed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sun and Stars

Thursday, April 15th, 7:09 am

1.)

Gavin had been awake for the past 24 minutes and had officially given up on getting any more sleep. He sighed and was contemplating making coffee before he felt the older man next to him shift closer. Ryan was spread out next to him, his head resting on Gavin’s shoulder, he looked so childlike when he was sleeping. So sweet and soft. It was moments like these when Gavin knew he was truly lucky to have him. 

The sunlight was casted over Ryan's face in such a way that all his freckles were visible. Gavin love to tease him about the spots decorating his face but truth be told Gavin adored them. His favorite freckle was on Ryan's lower lip, its dark shade was a beautiful contrast to Ryan's light pink lips.

Ryan let out a content sigh when Gavin ran his fingers through his messy locks. Gavin kissed Ryan's cheek lightly, moving down he traced the freckles down his jaw all the way up to his lips. Ryan pulled way after a moment and laughed.

“ Ahh, Gavin why would you do that?” Ryan whines as he wipes his face with the covers.

“ I thought I'd be cute to kiss your dumb freckles. Thought it get you in the mood.” Gavin laughs, but he does say the last part lower as he pulls Ryan closer leaning in for another kiss. Ryan pushes him lightly and crawls out of bed, heading towards the bathroom.

“ Cute. You slobbered all over my face like the dog does. I don't think I could be any less horny.” Ryan chuckles as he leans against the doorway. “ and we've talked about kissing before you brush your teeth.” 

“ So if I get up and brush my teeth there’s an 80 percent chance I'll get a quick blowjob before work?” Gavin says with a smile. Ryan rolls his eyes but holds the door for him.  
Ryan doesn't think Gavin has ever moved so fast in his entire life.

Monday, June 28th 6:06 pm

2.) 

The idea had just popped into Gavin’s head. Granted it wasn't a very original idea. Gavin’s plan was too dim all the lights maybe light a few candles and wait stark naked in their bed for Ryan to get home. He hoped it would look as sexy as it had in all the movies. So with faith be began phase one of the plan.

Gavin started by straightening up the living room, Ryan had a thing for a clean house. After the apartment looked semi decent he took a fast shower. Gavin spent about 25 minutes fussing with his hair before giving up and leaving it puffy. He was going to trim his facial hair but a key scraping at the door shook him. 

Gavin ran to the bedroom throwing off the towel, he tried to pose as sexily as he could muster. He was laying on his stomach with his legs curved together, and on hand drawing through his hair. He remembered the stereo and clicked on some smooth jazz. He could hear the slight murmur of talking. 

Hm… was he on the phone?

But that couldn't be right Ryan had a strict no phone policy until both he and Gavin had a chat about both of their days. Ryan really was a hopeless romantic.

Gavin then heard a clatter as the bedroom door opened and with it came a very embarrassed looking Michael Jones . As soon as the door was opened fully Michael covered his eyes and started yelling “ Oh my god. My eyes are burning. I think I’m crying. Gavin your naked body literally made me cry.”

As Michael was yelling Gavin pulled the covers around himself, he was full blown laughing the entire time. Ryan came bursting into the room at the sound of the yelling.

“ Michael? Michael, are you okay did you fall? Do you need- Gavin oh. OH.” Ryan had turned as red as a tomato at this point. He shoved the stunned boy out of the room and closed the door, he leaned against it for a moment. Gavin thought he was in for a world of hurt- but Ryan did something Gavin could never have guessed. Ryan giggled.

His head thrown back against the door, light brown hair falling in his eyes as he shakes his head. His eyes crinkled at the corners as the laughter shook through him. Ryan smile really could light up a whole room. 

Gavin had almost forgotten the predicament he had gotten himself into. Until he heard Michael banging on the door saying something along the lines of ‘ I’ll wait outside’.

That seemed to calm Ryan down as well, he not so gracefully stood from his leaning on the door and moved to the bed. “ About two nights ago, while we were making the stir fry rice,” Ryan started as he sat next to Gavin stroking the younger boys hair. “I told you Lindsay and Michael wanted to go on a double date on Monday. Now how are we suppose to go out there and have a normal conversation with my him after he's seen you naked?”

“ I thought you would come home and be happy that I cleaned up a bit, and it would get your juices flowing and you would fuck me into the ground. But alas only in my dreams.” Gavin dramatically throws a hand on his head.

“ I'm not fucking you for the next century.” Ryan says rolling his eyes, “ now come on we still have a date to attend, get dressed.”

“ Oh please like you could go a day without my luscious ass.” Gavin smiles as he pulls Ryan into a kiss and the older man whispers how he's going keep him on edge for hours before his allowed to come tonight, but only if he moves his ass.

***  
Turns out dinner with your boyfriend, your best friend, and his wife is little uncomfortable if more than one party has seen you naked… or maybe that was just the butt plug?

Saturday, August 5th, 12:32 pm

3.)

Ryan and Gavin stumbled through the door only slightly tipsy. Saturday was their annual date night. It was tradition for Ryan to make reservations at one of the five fantasy restaurants they can afford on their salary. And for Gavin to go to the small flower shop down the road, the one the cute neighbor girl owns coincidentally the same one Jack definitely doesn't have a crush on, and buy Ryan light purple Iris’s.

One time the girl asked why it was always light purple Iris’s. Gavin had a dark blush and a large grin on his lips when he answered.

“ When Ryan and I were still teenagers he gave me purple Iris’s on our first date. I still remember his flushed face when he handed them to me…” Gavin trailed off, lost in his thoughts with a dumb smile on his face.

Gavin gets a discount every Saturday now.

The night had gone unexpectedly well, normally Gavin would get a call from his manager at the art studio begging him to fill in for someone and teach a class. Or Ryan would get a call from one of five siblings, usually crying. But this night out went on without a hitch. They even went all out and got the expensive brand name wine.

As soon as they got through the door Ryan was all over him, he normally was handsy when buzzed. Ryan mouthed at his jawline. 

“ I wanna fuck you, really slow, make it last. I want to keep you on the edge, I want you to beg for me to give you more. I want you to come shivering and gasping for air as you scream my name.” Ryan growls into Gavin’s ear biting it lightly, with just enough force to make him shiver.

Gavin smirked and pulling Ryan by his belt to the bedroom. Gavin flopped on the bed first pulling Ryan on top of him. Gavin stared up at him for a moment just admiring how he looked when aroused, his wide blue eyes clouded over with lust. His cheeks dusted with a deep blood red. And his lips. His lips were swollen and moist they were the most perfect shade of pink.

Ryan pulled his shirt over his head swiftly, grinding down on Gavin’s already erect cock. Gavin leaning up against him again and kissed him softly pulling Ryan's bottom lip in-between his teeth nipping it slightly.

Ryan whines from above him and lightly shoves Gavin back to the bed.

“ Ah, you dick that hurt,” Ryan says as he runs his finger over his bottom lip. “ I think- I am bleeding.” Gavin frowns and leans against him again inspecting Ryan's bottom lip. It was busted almost right down the middle and slightly bloody.

“ Why would you bite me?” Ryan laughs rolling off Gavin.

“ I thought it would be sexy,” Gavin says as he wraps his arms around the other man's waist. “ sorry I hurt you, sweetheart,” Gavin mutters as he kisses Ryan's shoulder.

“ I was unaware that busted, bloody lips were ‘ sexy.’” Ryan giggles pulling the covers over both of them. 

Friday, November 12th, 11:14 pm

4.) 

It takes Ryan way longer than he's willing to admit to finding the right key for the door. Possibly because he's just spent 14 hours working. By the time he's finally in the door he's even more agitated than when he left work 6 hours late. The whole day had been a stressful wreck up to this point and Ryan just wanted to shower. 

When he finally got the door open he imminently started shedding clothing, throwing them in any and all directions. His dress shirt losing a few buttons in the process.   
“ Gavin, babe did you eat? ” Ryan says still fiddling with his tie, looking around the living room. 

“ No… Can you come to the bathroom for a minute?” Gavin pokes his head around the corner smiling from the bathroom door. 

Ryan raises an eyebrow and hesitantly walks to the bathroom, looking over Gavin’s shoulder. The floor was covered in soft rose petals, the lights were dimmed just enough to cast a light shadow across the walls. The room smelled of lavender.

What a hopeless romantic.

Ryan feels a rush of content flow over him, he kisses Gavin’s cheek lightly. 

“ I would have ran a bath for you and set the mood even further, but the burning hatred you hav-“

“ It's not a ‘burning hatred’ Gavin, I just think it's borderline idiotic to sit in a pool of your own filth, in the name of ‘getting clean’.” Ryan states frowning. 

Gavin just smiles and hits Ryan's hands away from the tie and undoes it in one swipe of his hand. “ I was thinking I could join you in the shower, you could tell me all about your day, and then we could order pizza.”

So that's why I love this man

“ That sounds lovely, sweetheart.” 

Gavin smiles and gets to work undressing Ryan, kissing him lightly, with no teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! All kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
